Ignorante
by Moya-chin
Summary: "Akashi Seijuuro no era muy propenso a molestarse por nimiedades. Sin embargo, había un algo acerca de todo este asunto que le alteraba los nervios." En el cual, Akashi no es capaz de comprender las complejidades de las emociones humanas. Y sentimientos tan simples y primitivos como los celos le resultan indescifrables.


_Advertencias: Shonen ai, no realmente._

 _Número de caracteres : 1.060_ _._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **Ignorante.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou no era muy propenso a molestarse por nimiedades.

Al contrario. Él era, probablemente, el adolescente de catorce años más maduro y sereno parado sobre la faz de la tierra en ese preciso momento. Sin embargo, había un _algo_ acerca de todo este asunto que le alteraba los nervios.

Era un sentimiento foráneo, y bastante inédito. Tanto así que no era capaz de conciliar la solución más adecuada.

Frente a su periferia, inundando su carmesí mirada, estaba aquel peculiar chiquillo de cabello celeste, tan serio e inexpresivo como siempre mientras esperaba en silencio su momento de salir a la cancha. Hasta allí, nada fuera de lo planificado. Kuroko Tetsuya sentado en banca y jugarreteando con su característica muñequera en un acto de genuina ansiedad, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba su teléfono celular. Emoción, quizás, pero quien era el recién nombrado capitán para saber de aquello.

En fin. Ya se estaba desviando un poco del núcleo de todo el problema.

Gotas de sudor le rodaban por sus sienes, cayéndole sobre su perfectamente blanquecino uniforme de _Teikou_ ; una ola de refrescante agua mineral viajando por su garganta, sentado con su mirada fijada en la puerta del gimnasio. No era el único, realmente.

Faltan meros segundos para el inicio del tercer cuarto del partido, y aquel muchacho de cabellera gris _aún_ no mostraba su desagradable rostro en el lugar. Y Akashi se había desistido de desperdiciar un segundo más en intentar comunicarle por teléfono celular. Era un esfuerzo completamente inútil.

En cualquier otro día, en un encuentro distinto, al pelirrojo baloncestista le hubiera traído sin cuidado la ausencia del problemático _titular,_ pero hoy, y solo hoy, necesitaba de Haizaki Shougou y de sus habilidades.

El mero pensarlo le generaba arcadas.

Iban liderando el partido, evidentemente, pero no acorde a sus expectativas. Faltaba un algo, una chispa de energización y competitividad que solo el ínfimo delincuente de la secundaria podía despertar en el resto del equipo. Sus crudas palabras, quizás, o su inexplicable habilidad para molestar a los contrincantes y distraerlos. Porque solo había un límite en las capacidades de Kuroko Tetsuya para escabullirse entre el enemigo, en especial si estos eran mucho más desarrollados que el estudiante de escuela media común.

Chicos de metros ochenta intimidaban al joven de cabellos celeste, lamentablemente.

Era por ese pequeño detalle, tan insignificante, que necesitaba de la presencia de Haizaki en el campo de juego. _Necesitó,_ más bien, porque el patrón se ha visualizado desde el comienzo del encuentro.

Quiso maldecir entre pensamientos, pero él era mucho mejor que ello. No recaería en tal denigrante conducta.

− ¡¿Dónde _demonios_ está ese _maldito_ idiota?! – Además, no lo necesitaba, porque el ex-capitán del equipo de baloncesto cubría su cuota sin esmeros; una aura de genuina furia envolviéndolo como manta. Y Akashi Seijuurou se permitió suspirar, prefiriendo observar al joven de cabellos celestes en lugar de su alterado superior.

Kuroko Tetsuya presionaba teclas sobre su celular elocuentemente, con una facilidad que el pelirrojo nunca imaginó, antes de llevarse el sobrio artefacto hacia uno de sus oídos. El muchacho era interesante, por falta de una expresión más acorde, fácilmente acaparando toda la atención del capitán. Quizás eran su profundo mirar, o su impresionante capacidad para ocultar su presencia.

Fuese lo que fuese, era oportuno decir que el sexto jugador de _Teikou_ generaba algunas _cosas_ en los pensamientos de Akashi Seijuurou. Un inocente enamoramiento, o como fuese que se denominara aquel sentir confuso.

Escuchó, respondió y finalizó la llamada. Y dijo "Haizaki- _kun_ viene en camino.", su voz tan carente de emoción como de costumbre.

No fue luego de un par de instantes, que la afirmación fue procesada por su cerebro. Kuroko Tetsuya había llamado al problemático peli-gris, _por su propia voluntad_ , y le convenció de venir a cumplir su parte como baloncestista. El chico de mirada rojiza ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de que él tenía el número de celular de Haizaki.

O que tuvieran la confianza suficiente como para _siquiera_ llamarse en primer lugar.

Por alguna razón, tal realización no le cayó bien en el estómago.

El baloncestista de cabellos grises llegó justo a tiempo, a inicios del cuarto periodo y listo para entrar en el juego. Y cuando pasó por frente de la banca, no olvidó en sacudirle el cabello a Kuroko, algo forzoso, casi golpeándole en el acto, reprimiéndole en un colorido vocabulario por haberle convencido de jugar.

El peli-celeste, sin embargo, solo sonrió.

 _Sonrió._

Haizaki entró como torbellino a la cancha, como él había pronosticado, sacando de sus casillas al equipo contrario en un parpadeo, y motivando, probablemente sin notarlo, al resto de sus compañeros a anotar con más frecuencia. La energía del encuentro aumentando exponencialmente.

Así era como Akashi quería que se desarrollara el juego desde un principio.

 _Gracias al cielo._

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le estropeó el humor. No fue el estrés causado por juegos no ganados como él hubiera esperado. _No, absolutamente erróneo_. Fue aquella tenue sonrisa que Kuroko Tetsuya envió en dirección del peli-gris baloncestista que le descarrilló los nervios.

El estómago le ardía, y su pecho era atacado por dolorosas estocadas del solo pensarlo. Una jaqueca no tardaría en brotar. Quien sabe que era lo que significaban tales inminentes síntomas.

Quiso preguntarle al azabache superior que yacía a su lado acerca de la prominencia de todo aquello, más el ex-capitán estaba demasiado ensimismado en regañar violentamente a Haizaki como para percatarse de su inédito predicamento. " _Las particularidades el cariño._ ", pensó, más las palabras nunca abandonaron su mente.

El partido se venció. Sin embargo, Akashi Seijuurou se devolvió a casa con un sabor agrio tintándole la garganta.

* * *

Ahora que lo piensa, quizás fue aquel trascendental acontecimiento que le motivó a disminuir al mínimo la necesidad de tener a Haizaki Shougou entre las filas del equipo titular. Sin importar el menudo alboroto que el azabache ex-capitán y el peli-gris baloncestista crearon en su oficina tras la obviedad de sus acciones.

Quién sabe.

Ciertamente, Kuroko Tetsuya no.

* * *

(Oh, y esta vez, Haizaki _si_ tenía una excusa convincente por su ausencia. Como nunca. Algo acerca de realizar las compras mensuales en su hogar, que el pelirrojo capitán tradujo a reabastecerse de cigarrillos; y que, para cuando había acabado, ya estaban a medio juego. Y sabía que Nijimura le golpearía por llegar tarde.

No valía la pena ir a esas alturas, ¿no?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

* * *

 _Todos los derechos reservados a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, auspiciadores y Staff._ _Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo!**_

He reaparecido desde mi escondite. Hoy, con una pequeña historia de un solo capitulo. Espero que la disfruten, y no puedo esperar por leer sus opiniones.

La idea de escribir acerca de los días en Teikou me ha estado atormentado todos estos días, por lo que decidí encargarme del asunto de una buena vez y escribir algo para saciar mi ansiedad. Lo he comenzado, y terminado hoy. Es un nuevo record, realmente. Al menos uno personal.

En fin, no tengo nada más que comentar. Nunca antes había escrito sobre Akashi y Kuroko, la idea de emparejarlos siempre había estado en los rincones más profundos de mi mente, sin embargo, he leído unas fantásticas historias que me animaron a darle una oportunidad a este dúo. No es nada romántico, más enfocado en un tierno enamoramiento de jóvenes, pero es mejor que nada, ¿no creen?. No se si en algún momento me anime a continuar esta idea, explotarla aún más; eso lo pongo en sus manos, y en que tanto les agrade este _one-shot._

Sin más, comienzo mi discurso. Lamento si se me ha escapado alguna falta ortográfica, recuerden que soy mi propia beta. Y agradezco con anticipación cualquier comentario, favorito o lo que sea que quieran dejarme. El _feedback_ es el motor del escritor, y le llena de inspiración, aunque ustedes no lo crean.

Bueno, eso es todo por esta ocasión. Nos vemos en un futuro próximo, quizás.

 ** _By-e._**

 ** _edit i.-_** _Al fin he podido refinar esta historia. Esta semana tuve un examen importante en mi universidad, por lo que no me detuve mucho en revisar la ortografía y gramatica. Ahora que ya lo rendí, corregí los errores más obvios. Eso es todo._


End file.
